Timon in Love
by TrishaKat
Summary: Meh...Yeah, I know. The story is titled after a T & P episode, but I thought it fit the story.


**Timon in Love**

**A TLK Fanfic**

It was a beautiful evening where Timon and Trisha were relaxing by romantic, misty waterfalls and gorgeous scenery. They were sitting under the shade of a few ferns. Trisha got up and walked by one of the waterfalls, letting the sunlight shine on her fur, giving it a lovely golden tint.

Timon then watched her go under a waterfall, with a half-dreamy, half-confused smile. He got up, walked over to her, but then accidently pushed her into the water after stumbling awkwardly over a rock.

"Oy…Sorry," Timon said, quite uncertainly, helping Trisha out of the water. "That's all right," she laughed. "What?" She asked a second after that, noticing Timon was staring at her again. "Nothing…" Timon responded, still with a blank, staring expression.

They looked at each other in silence for a good ten seconds before Trisha turned around. "Well," she said, "Why don't we go eat some grubs? You know, I heard about a good place to get bugs; a friend told me."

"That's a good idea," Timon replied, dodging another rock he probably would have tripped on again if Trisha had been looking at him. "What is it?" Trisha asked, laughing again. "You're acting so…different."

"What?" Timon asked, clearly not paying attention. "See! This is exactly what I mean," Trisha said, "About you acting different. You're staring at me instead of listening, and you don't seem to care for eating grubs. What's wrong?"

Timon pushed Trisha in the water so she wouldn't notice him blushing. She got up and placed her hands firmly on his shoulders. "What is wrong with you?!" She demanded. "Hakuna Matata, Trisha," he said, "Look, everything is fine. Now, really. We _should_ go have something to eat. I'm starved."

Then he walked off, waiting for Trisha to follow him. She smiled and then walked towards him. On the way, Timon looked at Trisha one time, and decided exactly what she had asked him: _'What is wrong with you?' _'There's nothing _wrong _with me,' Timon thought, annoyed at the sound of that. "I'm in love," he whispered to himself, but not loudly enough for Trisha to hear.

Trisha had been right about the grub-place her friend had told her about; she and Timon had a delicious meal there. Timon used to always tell Pumbaa that he didn't want to be involved in 'love', but what the heck? He'd have to admit that it wasn't true at some time. Now Timon had begun to feel unsure about this confession to Trisha, because of course, he wasn't sure how she'd react to it.

He honestly never thought she'd loved him, because they had always only been best friends. And besides that, whenever Trisha looked at him, he didn't know if she loved him or not. She usually just looked at him in a normal manner, as anyone else would.

Timon and Trisha walked home later on, at night. They noticed that Pumbaa, whom lived with the two of them, was already asleep, so they fell asleep beside him. Before Trisha went to sleep, though, she glanced at Timon, and then about five seconds later, she noticed a shooting star flying across the sky.

The next morning, Pumbaa noticed Timon staring at Trisha. "Oooh! It looks like someone's in_ love," _He teased, but in a good-natured and lively manner. "Shut up, Pumbaa!" Timon just exclaimed ignorantly. "But, Timon…" Pumbaa replied, "There's nothing bad about being in love." Timon only made an annoyed sound and pretended to hate anything that was 'love-related', as usual. Then he demanded for Pumbaa to get him and Trisha some grubs, so then Pumbaa left half-reluctantly.

"Hi there, Timon," Trisha giggled, smiling in a lively manner. She then looked at Timon in such a way, that he was almost positive that it was romantically.

"So," Trisha said, "You made Pumbaa get us breakfast again, didn't you?" "Yeah," Timon admitted. "At least we don't have to go anywhere that way." Trisha laughed again. "Timon…?" She asked, in a cautious tone. "Yeah?" Timon answered.

Trisha looked at the ground. "Never mind." That was probably the only time she didn't tell Timon what she was thinking.

Timon couldn't stand it anymore. He usually said almost everything on his mind, like Trisha. "Trisha," he began. "I lo-" At that moment, Pumbaa returned with a leaf full of various bugs.

"Oh, why thank you," Trisha said, "I'm sorry about Timon here, making you get the food supply. Next time I'll drag him off of his butt and make him get the grubs himself." She and Timon then laughed for a few seconds. "Ah, Hakuna Matata," Pumbaa replied. "Well…Let's eat!" Timon suggested a little while after that.

After their meal, which was as always, very good, Timon had the uncomfortable feeling for the love confession. He needed to tell Trisha how he felt about her, but he could just never find the right time.

"Trisha?" Timon asked, "I need to talk to you." _"Alone,"_ he added, giving a sideway glance to Pumbaa. Pumbaa was about to get up when Trisha suggested she and Timon leave instead.

They found a nice, quiet place by a lovely water feature. "So…" Trisha began, "What is it?" "Trisha," Timon answered. "Remember when you said that I was acting different?" Trisha nodded. "Well…" Timon continued, "It's because I-"

"Look at that water-bug!" Trisha interrupted, pointing. "Trisha!" Timon grabbed one of her hands in both of his. "Please…Listen to me." Trisha sighed. "I'm sorry."

Timon kissed her on the cheek in reply, and her reaction was a surprised smile. "Trisha," Timon said with his eyes closed, "I _have_ been acting differently. And it's because…Well…It's because I love you."

"You…?" Timon hadn't seen Trisha any happier than this. "You love me?" Timon nodded, with a full dreamy smile this time. "Timon…" Trisha said, with an extremely romantic look on her face, "I was in love with you when I first laid eyes on you."

And without another word, they kissed each other.

Pumbaa looked at Timon and Trisha in a happy manner. "So you two are mates now?" he asked, sounding satisfied. "Yes," Trisha responded, as Timon said his 'yeah.' And as Timon and Trisha stared at each other dreamily, they thought of how great their future together would be.

Timon, Pumbaa and The Lion King © Disney 1994

Trisha and story © me 2009


End file.
